1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle ready for a card key and a radio communication system for a vehicle which utilizes a card key, and more particularly to a vehicle ready for a card key and a radio communication system for a vehicle which utilizes a card key wherein each card key has transmission and reception functions.
2. Description of Background Art
A vehicle theft prevention apparatus which utilizes a card key has been popularized. In the official gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 9-71275, a vehicle control apparatus is disclosed which reads an ID stored in a card key loaded thereon and collates and discriminates the ID. Then, if it is confirmed that the card key loaded is a regular card key, the control apparatus cancels the warning of a vibration alarming apparatus and releases various locking mechanisms to enable a running state.
Diversification of the leisure has proceeded such that desirable form of sightseeing is to use a two-wheeled vehicle which can be carried on a one-box, four-wheeled car. Once the four-wheeled car has been driven to a destination, and the user determines the place as a base, the user can then remove the two-wheeled from the its box in the car and make a tour around neighboring sightseeing places using the two-wheeled vehicle. In this instance, it is desirable that a car navigation apparatus or an acoustic apparatus such as a car stereo apparatus incorporated in the four-wheeled vehicle can be utilized also for the two-wheeled vehicle.
Meanwhile, thanks to advancement of the semiconductor technique, it has become easy to incorporate an IC into a card to provide transmission and reception functions to the card. If this technique is applied to a card key to be loaded on a vehicle so that the card key functions as an IC card incorporating transmission and reception functions in the vehicle, then the value of the card key can be increased. However, conventionally no attempt has been made to load an IC card onto a vehicle to achieve various functions.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the subject of the prior art described above and provide a vehicle ready for a card key and a radio communication system for a vehicle which utilizes a card key wherein transmission and reception functions are incorporated in a card key to be loaded onto a vehicle thereby to allow communication between vehicles.